


I told you not to leave.

by Kisuya



Category: Free!, Free! Anime - Fandom
Genre: AU, Breakups, Death, Free! AU, Implied Natsunao, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, dont read this, hiyoris a bitch i hope he dies, i cant write for shit lmao, ikuya is soft boy, injuries, kinda angsty, kisuya is my shit dont @ me, makoharu - Freeform, natsunao, yandere hiyori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuya/pseuds/Kisuya
Summary: au where ikuya breaks up with hiyori and that asshole goes nutswritten in english bc fuck youthis is based off of a twitter thing





	1. The Start

•This is kind of part 1 of the prologue. Next chapter will be part 2. I’m not using notes because fuck you.•

“So...you’re really leaving for America?” Kisumi asked, sitting down on a bench. Ikuya sat down near him, nodding in response.

“And to think, I’d actually have a chance with you.” The pink-haired boy laughed sadly, wiping a stray tear from his eyes.

Ikuya turned his head towards him, raising a brow curiously. “What do you mean?” Kisumi sighed, a sad expression creeping onto his face as he faced Ikuya.

“Guess there’s no point in hiding it now. I...I think I have a crush on you. No, scratch that. I /know/ I have a crush on you.”

Ikuya’s eyes widened, his face heating up immediately. Kisumi...liked him? “You’re not alone. I...like you too, Kisumi.”

Kisumi’s sad expression morphed into a happy one in an instant. He wrapped Ikuya into a tight hug. He couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe it.

“So, I guess this makes us a thing, huh?”

Ikuya shrugged, smiling. “I guess.”

Kisumi pulled away from the hug, grinning excitedly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Ikuya.” He stood up, waving as he started off towards his house.

Ikuya waved, sighing. He sat for a few minutes, doing the same a few minutes later and walking home.


	2. Return from America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuya returns from America with Hiyori and Kisumi is met with an...unpleasant surprise.

“So you were dating this Kisumi guy?” Hiyori asked, turning to face Ikuya as they walked.

“Well, we still are. So—“

“Ikuya, you’re with me. Don’t be silly.”

Ikuya stopped talking, walking straight forward and seeing a familiar face. Ikuya’s eyes lit up as he ran forward.

“Kisumi!” He grinned, practically tackling the other.

“Ikuya, you’re back! Wait, who’s this?” Kisumi asked, gesturing towards Hiyori who had finally caught up to them.

“This is-“ He was suddenly cut off by the brown haired male.

“I’m Hiyori, Ikuya’s boyfriend.” Both Ikuya and Kisumi’s eyes widened. Ikuya was shocked, but Kisumi was furious.

“Seriously?! You moved on that quickly?! I thought I meant something to you!” The pink haired male shouted, drawing the attention from many others around them.

“Kisumi, I—“

“No! I don’t want to hear it! You didn’t care about us, did you?!” Kisumi stepped forward, pushing Ikuya backwards. Ikuya stumbled, falling onto thr sidewalk. Hiyori stepped forward, pushing Kisumi away.

“Back off! I don’t care what happened between you two, but he’s mine now.” Hiyori glared at Kisumi.

Kisumi balled his hands into fists, turning away. “I hate you, Ikuya.”

Hiyori turned to Ikuya, holding out a hand. Ikuya grabbed it and stood up. He growled at Hiyori, slapping his face.

“What the hell was that?! I never agreed to this! I don’t like you like that!”

Hiyori blinked in surprise, but a smile came to his face. He placed his hands on Ikuya’s shoulders, staring into his eyes.

“Who said that you had a say in this relationship?”


	3. Breaking It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost 5 years, Ikuya comes to his senses and breaks it off with Hiyori. Hiyori doesn’t take things very well and Ikuya flees to Kisumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the ikuya i write on twitter is super short
> 
> like he barely makes it past Kisumi’s elbows short.
> 
> dont @ me

“Hiyori, can we talk?” Ikuya said, sitting down on Hiyori’s couch. He had finally decided to break things off.

“What is it?”

“You...You’ve been pretty nice to me these past few years, but...I’m breaking up with you.” Ikuya let out a sigh. He felt like a weight had suddenly been lifted. Hiyori’s eyes stung as they filled with tears. He drew his hand back, clenching it into a fist as he struck Ikuya’s eye. A bruise formed almost seconds after. He stood up, running outside. After doing quite a lot of research, Ikuya had managed to find out Kisumi’s address. 

Ikuya slowly made his way towards Kisumi’s house. He hesitantly knocked on the door upon arrival. Tears slowly streaked down his face. He trembled, several thoughts ran through his mind. He looked up upon hearing the door open.

“Ikuya? Are you okay?” Kisumi wrapped an arm around the other male, pulling him inside. He closed the door, kneeling down to be closer to Ikuya’s height. “Who did this to you?”

“H..Hiyori.” Ikuya stammered, wiping his eyes. Suddenly, he was wrapped in Kisumi’s warm embrace. He sniffled, wrapping his arms around the pink haired man. 

“Ikuya, you’re staying with me. I’m not going to let you go back to that bastard ever again.” He frowned as he held the other close, rubbing his back soothingly as he sobbed.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. Just let it out.”


	4. The First Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuya comes into play here. For like
> 
> a chapter. W h o a.
> 
> Be prepared for death, bois.

It had been a few days since Natsuya had heard from his brother or Hiyori. All he knew was that Ikuya was staying with Kisumi for a while. The details were still unknown.

It was about 12AM. Nobody was out. Natsuya stepped outside of his house, deciding to go for a walk. He had just passed a bridge when he felt something sharp through his back. He looked down and saw a knife blade piercing throughhis chest. Blood dripped from his mouth and the wound as the blade was pulled out. Natsuya fell to the ground, covering his chest with his hand.

He looked behind him and saw Hiyori. “H...Hiyori?” He sputtered as blood still came from his mouth. 

Hiyori bent down, holding the knife towards hks neck. 

“Sorry, Natsuya. I don’t want to do this, honestly, but this is Ikuya’s fault. He never should’ve left me. I’ll tell Nao you loved him.” He slid the knife across Natusya’s throat, watching the blood pour out. The male’s eyes went blank as the life spilled out of him. Hiyori chuckled, standing up.

“This’ll teach him.”

•5:45 AM, Kisumi’s house.•

Ikuya woke to the sound of his phone buzzing. He grabbed it and looked at the notification. His eyes widened and he dropped his phone to the ground. A pained shriek made its way from Ikuya’s mouth as he fell to the floor. He didn’t even try to prevent the tears from flowing.

Kisumi ran in, slamming the door open. “Ikuya?! What’s wrong?!” He dropped down to Ikuya’s side, instantly feeling the other hug him as tight as he could.

“N-Natsuya, he’s...he’s gone..”


	5. Red Blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori goes after Asahi, but things don’t go as planned.

Asahi lay in his bed, phone held above his face. He winced as he felt the object hit his face. He sat up, looking over at the time. 6:30 AM. He groaned, putting on his shoes. It was odd that it was still dark out, but he shrugged it off.

He stepped outside, immediately hearing footsteps soon after. He looked around spotting Hiyori. 

“What do you want?” Asahi gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. Hiyori stepped closer, the knife in his hand reflecting in the moonlight. Asahi’s eyes widened. “What are you-“

Hiyori tackled him to the ground, a small smile on his face. He aimed he knife towards the other’s neck, slashing down. The red haired male managed to grip his arm and aim it away from his neck. He winced as the blade sliced over his eye, leaving two seperate cuts.

Asahi kicked Hiyori’s face, pushing Hiyori back just long enough for him to flee back inside his house and lock everything.

He picked up his phone, shakily dialing a number.

“199, what’s your emergency?” Someone picked up.

“I-I was just...a-attacked..”

“Do you know who attacked you?”

“H-Hiyori Toono.”

“Do you need medical attention?”

“Y-Yes. He cut m-my eye.”

“Alright, what is your address.”

Asahi told the operator his information, waiting for them to arrive. He held a cloth over his eye, the blood soaking it completely. Soon enough, emergency services arrived and took him to the hospital.


	6. Blue Asphyxiation, Green Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori attacks Haru and almost gets away with it.
> 
> Almost.
> 
> (This chapter is likely the most graphic out of all of them.)

Haru panted slightly as he pushed himself out of the pool. It was still early, so Makoto wasn’t there yet. He got back onto the diving platform, but was quickly pulled off. Something wrapped around his neck. A cord.

Haru hacked, as his hands reached to grip onto the cord. Hiyori chuckled, puling tighter. Chunks of blood stained the floor as the cord tightened. A door slammed open and Haru could vaguely make out Makoto.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Makoto ran towards the two, managing to disarm Hiyori and free Haru. The black haired man fell to the floor, coughing up small bits of blood.

Makoto grabbed Hiyori bringing him towards the edge of the pool and forcing him underwater. Hiyori went limp. Makoto brought him up, a fist immediately brought up to his face. He coughed, grabbing Hiyori’s arm and forcing it behind his back with a sickening snap. Hiyori screamed in pain, a pool of blood forming on the floor.

Hiyori clawed at Makoto’s neck with his free hand, a scratch forming. Makoto bent Hiyori’s arm more, dropping him to the floor with a thud. Hiyori groaned, panting slightly.

Makoto helped Haru up, wrapping an arm around him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Makoto smiled, gently kissing Haru on the cheek as they left.


End file.
